spectacular_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello (ドナテッロ, Donaterro) or Donnie (ドニー, Donī) is the brains of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all the tools and weapons in their arsenal. He fights with a bō, which converts to a naginata (a spear-like weapon). Appearance :Voice Actor: Rob Paulsen (English), Not Known (Japanese) Donnie has Reddish Brown eyes and has a purple bandana color. His character design was also updated, giving him a gap in his teeth and a taller, leaner appearance than his brothers. He is the second-youngest turtle, despite being the tallest. His age is 16, height is 172.5 cm. (5"8), weight is 160 lbs. (72 kg.) Gallery Personality "Donnie" is extremely intelligent and technical, always working on a strategy whether building machines or battling villains; the complete opposite to the free-flowing Mikey. He talks a lot in order to describe or explain a situation or theory in full, even when in the face of danger. He is also more short-tempered, getting frustrated easily and shouting when angry, although Donatello is usually kind, caring, and compassionate. He is very protective and complimentary of April (Who is also in teenage years in this adaptation) whom he has a huge crush on. Donatello has a more prominent role in this series compared to the original 1987 series, being more active and purpose-driven, but at times does not understand and/or has a hard time grasping the lectures of Master Splinter. Relationships Friends/Allies *Spider-Man *May Parker *April O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Mr. Murakami *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Leonardo (oldest brother) *Raphael (second-oldest brother) *Donatello (younger brother) *Michelangelo (youngest brother) *Spike (pet turtle) *Klunk (pet cat) Neutral *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *Karai Enemies *Kraang **Kraang Prime **Mrs. Campbell **Traag *Snakeweed *Spider-Bytez *Justin *Chong *Foot Clan **Shredder **Khan **Karai **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Foot Ninjas *OsCoirp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Dr. Falco/Rat King *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Symbiote **Venom *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady Powers and Abilities Like his brother Mikey, Donnie may not be the strongest fighter, but his intellegence makes up for it. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. Donnie's intellegence helps him plan out strageties, and be able to build, fix, take apart, and hack machines. Though Donnie doesn't use much hand to hand combat, he is strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he mainly prefers kicks over punches.Like his brothers, Donnie is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without beind detected, and use hand to hand combat Weapons History Fifteen years before the Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, the benevolent Hamato Yoshi purchased the four turtles. Yoshi came into contact with a rat and had to fight again a couple of Kraang. The aliens dropped their mutagen causing the mutation of Yoshi and the turtles. Yoshi raised the turtles as his own children and continues to train them in ninjutsu. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team Category:Polearm Wielders